Booth's Halloween Treat
by gawilliams
Summary: Bones shows up to give Booth a treat for Halloween, and to make amends for her going on a date with Andrew.


_I have my six year old niece, Riley, staying with me for a couple of weeks while my sister and brother-in-law are on a business trip, and one of the joys of that is that I get to take her trick or treating this year. We spent an unbelievable amount of time searching for a Halloween costume for her and to my shock she chose, finally, a really well done Wonder Woman costume. It put me in mind of when Bones dressed up as WW and I thought it would be fun to do a quick Halloween one shot. I hope you all enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth was not in a good mood. He had not been looking forward to this day one bit. He was sitting on his couch, his right ankle in a cast. During a foot chase in their latest case, he had broken his ankle when he stepped into a chuck hole. He'd had a brief surgical procedure done, and now he was stuck without work to escape to, and an empty apartment. Bones would normally have been here to keep him company, but the annual Jeffersonian Halloween Party was that night, so she had to put in an appearance there. Parker was with Rebbecca doing the whole Trick or Treat routine, which he normally did with his son, but not this year. Rebbecca had been really sympathetic, though, and told him that he could have Parker on Thanksgiving, as well as the normal Christmas. So it wasn't a total loss. But right here, right now? Life just sucked!

Booth began thinking about Bones and her annual appearance as Wonder Woman. That brought a wide smile to his face. Now that was a HOT costume that he wouldn't mind seeing more of. Or less of, if he had his way. A LOT less. But, of course, he was still a sniveling coward when it came to Bones. Just as he was removing his mind from those thoughts, he picked up the remote to turn it to the specially broadcast international hockey exhibition game when all of a sudden the screen went all fuzzy. He rapidly switched channels to find out what the FUCK was going on and discovered to his horror that the cable was out.

"Now this is the worst Halloween ever!" he groaned in misery. "No Parker, no game, and no Bones!"

He let his mind wander back to Bones in her Wonder Woman outfit and he sighed. It was a once a year display. He wondered if in her sex life, assuming she had one still (he hadn't heard of or been subjected to a rendition of it since the two boyfriends mess a year before), she used the costume in any of the role playing she admitted to engaging in on occasion. Just the thought of her having sex in that costume, with him of course, was enough to get him hard and in need of some attention. He refused to do _that_ in his living room, though. There was such a thing as privacy, you know. It was his apartment, but every room had a purpose, and jerking off to a mental picture of Bones was definitely a bedroom activity!

Thinking of the Halloween party at the Jeffersonian also brought about another unpleasant thought. Who was she attending with? He almost lost his lunch when she revealed that Andrew wanted to have sex with her, and he really lost it when she told him that she had accepted a date with him! Was she that clueless? His Boss??? He hadn't heard anything further since his almost kiss at the museum with Bones. He really had wanted to take out his gun and shoot those brainless Squints. They just had to ruin his moment to shine, didn't they??? Now Bones was likely at the party with Andrew and would take him home and screw him to death. He frowned grimly. Andrew didn't deserve to meet his maker with the proverbial smile on his face. That privilege was reserved for Seeley Booth if the sexual killing machine was Bones.

"Way to go, Seeley," he berated himself. "Just make yourself even more miserable."

He couldn't help it, though. He pulled out his cell phone and punched a number on speed dial that he had only used once before.

"_This is Dr. Sweets_," a voice answered, a party clearly in the background.

Great. Even the annoying little pimple was enjoying the party. Oh well. "Sweets, I need some info," Booth said quickly.

"_Dude, you are missing an awesome party!_" Sweets said enthusiastically.

"Great bedside manner there, Sweets," Booth said sarcastically.

"_Agent Booth_!" Sweets said with even more enthusiasm. He was clearly drunk if he just now realized who he was on the phone with.

"Focus, Sweets," Booth ordered. "Is Bones there, and who'd she come with?"

"_She hasn't been here all night_," Sweets said with drunken surprise. "_All of us thought she was with you_."

Well FUCK! Now he knew that the whole Andrew disaster was alive and well and he knew full well what Bones was up to now. "Thanks, Sweets," he said morosely. "Have a great time at the party," he said as he snapped shut his cell phone unhappily. As he wallowed in his morbid thoughts, a knock on the door brought him back to the real world around him.

"It's open!" he shouted out. When he heard the door open he turned towards the entryway and stared. "Bones?!" he exclaimed.

Bones had spent nearly an hour in her car looking up at Booth's apartment. The last few days since their near kiss in the museum had been haunting her. It was then that she realized that she had been making the same mistakes she'd swore not to make anymore when she toasted him at his birthday the year before. She'd promised that no more would she be misled and attracted to the shiny baubles. But what had she done this very week? She'd accepted a date with Booth's boss, and did that after she had told Booth that she knew that the man wanted to have sex with her. She'd once again allowed herself to be side tracked by a shiny bauble. The shiniest bauble of all, actually: sex. It had been over a year since her last sexual encounter and she'd been getting distracted by the pull of her urges. Angela's words the other day had been running through her head all afternoon.

_"You need to grow up and see what you are effectively throwing away, Sweetie,"_ Angela had said with some genuine concern, but also some genuine anger at her friend's actions in agreeing to go out with Booth's boss. _"Booth has kept quiet, and he wouldn't dream of deliberately ruining your happiness, but these kinds of actions by you are devastating him. He was in agony seeing you with Sully, and all the guys since then have torn him up really bad. I know he hurt you when he lied to you a few weeks ago, but you need to ask him about that, not kick him in the balls."_

It hadn't taken her long to really come to some conclusions and make a serious decision. She'd called Andrew and told him that she would not be rescheduling their date which had been interrupted, and that while she liked him personally, she was not comfortable dating her partner's supervisor. Not really the whole truth, as she had not enjoyed the date and had realized that her thoughts had constantly been on Booth, but she didn't want to hurt the mans feelings. He'd been disappointed, and she knew it was because he'd only been interested in getting into her bed, but now she knew that she couldn't do that. Booth had lied to her, which meant that he did love her, and in much, much more than 'an atta girl sorta way'.

She gathered up her courage and got out of the car, making her way to the apartment building and inside where she went quickly to his apartment. She looked down on herself. She was wearing a trench coat, which, being as it was cold outside it made sense, and on her feet were red, stiletto heeled boots that went up three quarters of her calves. She wasn't wearing any stockings, so the naturally tanned look to her skin was apparent below the bottom edge of the coat. On her head she had on a new Wonder Woman Tiara which had a more gilded look to it like in the television series which she owned on DVD. At least that had been one good thing to come of Booth's obsessed appeals for her to get a television and DVD player. She now owned the three season run of the WW series that Linda Carter had starred in in the 1970's. Shaking her head and placing here thoughts back in the present, she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"_It's Open!_" came his familiar shout.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked in, turning left and faced him as he turned his head towards her from where he sat on the couch with his leg in the cast was propped up on a pillow on the coffee table.

"Bones!"

She smiled. "Happy Halloween, Booth," she said calmly, though her emotions were racing to a fevered pitch which made her anything but calm. She grimaced slightly at his leg in the cast. When he'd fallen, she'd rushed to him as soon as she'd subdued the suspect. Her initial diagnosis of a clean break of his ankle had been proven correct, but a minor surgical procedure had been necessary to guarantee proper alignment and healing. She hated seeing him in pain for any reason, and this brought home to her all the emotions of when Pam Noonan had shot him nearly 18 months previously. Swallowing hard, she tamped those difficult feelings down so they wouldn't interfere with her one objective: eliminate the line once and for all. It had caused far too much damage, and she had nearly shattered any remaining hope of being with him due to her latest antics.

"What are you doing here, Bones?" he asked, not really politely, but at least the tension in his emotions was not on display in his tone.

"Can't I spend some time with my best friend?" she asked. She had expected him to be somewhat ambivalent, so she was not put off by his tone and question.

"I would have thought you'd be spending the evening at the party and with Andrew," Booth sulked, this time not hiding his disappointment in her.

Bones knew he wasn't talking about attending a party, so his disappointment was over the whole Andrew debacle. "I'm not seeing Andrew again, Booth," she told him. "I called him a few days ago and told him I won't be rescheduling the date and won't be seeing him again."'

That revelation startled Booth. He knew that he hadn't been a very good friend over this whole issue, and he had precipitated a lot of it by what he'd done a few weeks before, but that didn't make seeing her with any guy, let alone his supervisor, easy to deal with. "Why?" he asked. Inside he was doing cartwheels, though.

"When Andrew and I went out all I could think about was you and how different Andrew was from you," Bones told him. She lowered her head. "I was actually relieved when I got the call about the case so I could end the date." She paused for a moment, and then told him what she felt she needed to atone for. "I'm sorry I broke my promise, Booth."

He looked at her in confusion. "What promise, Bones?" he questioned.

She raised her head and looked directly at him. "Last year at your birthday party," she explained. "I promised that I wouldn't be swayed by the shiny baubles anymore. I broke my promise by accepting a date with Andrew."

"Andrew's a shiny bauble?" Booth asked, almost incredulously. In his opinion Andrew had always been something of a dweeb.

"Not Andrew," she replied, "but what he was offering."

"Sex," Booth said morosely. Just the thought of Bones having sex with some other guy made him ill.

"I haven't had a sexual encounter in over a year, Booth, and I've been feeling the pull of my sexual urges a great deal lately," she told him honestly.

"So you didn't sleep with Andrew?" Booth asked bluntly.

Bones wanted to slap him for such a question, but she knew that he would ask it at some point. She'd opened the door for it, and Booth had a right to know considering how she'd hurt him by her actions. "No," she answered. "I never really wanted him, but the man I do want lied to me."

That caught his attention right away. He knew exactly what she was referring to, and the man in question was undoubtedly him. "You want me?" he asked. If this worked out like he devoutly hoped it would, he had to be sure. Nothing could be left to chance.

"Yes," she said firmly. "But I need something from you, first, Booth. Actually two things."

"What?" he asked. He'd do his damnedest to make sure she got what she wanted.

"First, the truth," she responded, her eyes never leaving his. "Do you love me? No qualifications, or evasions, Booth. The truth."

"Yes, I do love you, Bones," he told her. Sweets and his scans could go fuck themselves for all he cared right then. They were the cause of this whole mess, so they were being ignored from that moment on.

Bones sighed in relief. At last she had the truth, and she was ready to hear it from him, just like she was a few weeks earlier. "The second thing I need is a promise from you," she continued.

"Anything," he said instantly.

"Don't ever lie to me about anything ever again," she demanded. She'd been hurt far too many times by people who had lied to her, and she didn't think she could deal with a lie from Booth. This one had nearly shattered her.

"Done," he said, again with no hesitation. He made a mental note to make sure that she had security clearance to know about anything he would be working on in the future so that he could maintain that promise. It shouldn't be too difficult as she had security clearances up the wazoo for all the identification work she did for Homeland security and some of the various intelligence agencies.

Bones smiled. Now she had what she wanted. She also knew that she had to do something so that there would be no secrets between herself and Booth. She would contact the appropriate people and make it known that unless Booth was with her, she would no longer do any identification work for the government outside of her usual work with the FBI. She'd never liked withholding that information from him, but as he had been a soldier he knew what classified meant, so he had never questioned her once she'd said something was classified.

"So I guess were a lot more than just partners now," she said out loud.

"I guess so," he smiled. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.

Bones got a slightly naughty expression on her face. "Would you like to see my new costume?" she asked.

That caught his attention. He'd noted the different tiara, though it was a WW one, and he'd also noted the different red boots, but it still fit the WW mold, just a bit sexier. "You're not Wonder Woman this year?" he asked, a bit disappointed. He LOVED that costume.

"Of course I'm Wonder Woman," she told him. "I just had a new version made up in case this year I had something that I really wanted. You."

His eyes widened a bit. She was wearing a 'special' WW outfit that she'd got just for him and him alone? "Really?"

"Really," she winked. "Are you ready for your treat, Booth?"

"Treat?" he asked, his mind still wrapping itself around the idea of a specific WW costume for him.

"Well it is Halloween, Booth," she smiled as she undid the belt on her trench coat. "And as we have just now established a new level of understanding for our relationship, I thought you would enjoy having a treat."

"And what's that, Bones," he asked excitedly. His eyes took in every move she was making, and watched as the trench coat was removed. He almost had a stroke when he saw the 'new and improved' Wonder Woman costume on Bones.

"You like?" she asked as she saw the entranced expression on his face. She slowly turned in place to show off the rear view.

Booth's eyes almost popped out of his skull. The front had been totally AWESOME. She had on a pair of micro panties that were sheer blue with white stars on them. They did almost nothing to hide the essentials. Up on top was a sheer, red and gold bustier which left a generous amount of the tops of her breasts on display. The bustier only went down to about the halfway point on her midriff leaving a very nice portion of her abdomen on display with a cute little belly button, too. But that back? Oh My GOD. He'd never expected her, despite her talk about sex over the years, to wear a pair of panties that defined the term "butt floss" but she was. That left her entire set of ass cheeks on display for him, which also made the show of her legs that much more impressive. The stiletto heels on the red boots gave her ass a nice lift. Booth gave a silent prayer of thanks to God for having such a perfect day when he created Bones.

"LIKE???" Booth blurted out. "That would be the most outrageous understatement of the whole last millennium, Bones. I LOVE it!"

Bones turned back and glanced down, noting with pleasure that a certain piece of his anatomy was now making it's presence known, and impressively so in her opinion. From the tenting alone in the sweats he was wearing, she could see he was big. She'd been with some well endowed men in the past, but none of them were quite as well endowed as Booth appeared to be.

"Uh, Bones?" Booth asked when reality came crashing down on him in the form of his rather limiting injury.

"Yes, Booth?" she asked, pretty sure of what was on his mind. His quick glance at his right leg, the cast very prominent, told it all.

"I think the treat may have to wait until I can be a bit more _actively_ engaged in enjoying the treat," he suggested, all the while screaming in frustration. He finally had his ultimate fantasy right in front of him and he was laid up with a stupid injury. This had to be his punishment for creating the line in the first place, and then lying to Bones a few weeks ago.

"I don't think so, Booth," she purred, all the while taking a step closer to him. "I kind of like the idea of being in charge. I'm really good, you know. In fact, I think that maybe you deserve to relax and let me do all the work. How does that sound?" she asked as she took more steps towards him, easing herself between the coffee table and his legs. "Would you like a lap dance, Booth? Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have Wonder Woman on your lap, turning you on like you've never been turned on before?" she asked as she leaned her upper body down and whispered in his ear. She let her tongue peak out and lick lightly on his ear lobe, and then took the lobe between her lips and suckled on it a moment. "And Booth? You know how there's no touching in those strip clubs? Well in the Seeley Booth Lap Dance Club touching is not only allowed, it's mandatory while you get a lap dance."

Booth just barely avoided embarrassing himself by pinching himself to see if this was real. There was no possibility that this was a fantasy. His fantasies regarding Bones never included costumes. This was the real deal.

"Mandatory?" he parroted with an audible gulp.

"_**Very**_ mandatory," she whispered into his ear as she pulled herself up, looking down at the very nice tent in his sweat pants that she was beginning to put on her list of favorite sights. "But first, Lover, we need to get these evil pants off of you. We don't want any obstructions to ruin our pleasure, do we?" she said in a husky purr that she hoped was driving him crazy. She prided herself, also, on being able to let loose, so to speak, when having a sexual experience and not have the more regimented and impersonal aspects of her normal persona shine through. Sex was about the _feel_ of a situation, and the utter _pleasure_ of the _moment_, which allowed her to be the passionate woman that no one ever really saw. She was also sure that Booth was going to infuse any sexual experience between them with that emotional pull that could only be the deliriously heady breaking of the laws of physics that he had expounded on a couple of years previously. She was more aroused than she could ever remember as she thought of all of that.

Booth watched in amazement as she slowly removed his sweat pants, taking care not to jostle the leg which had the cast, and left him naked from the waste down (she'd removed the sock on the left foot, of course). Her change in voice, and the sexy words she was saying (much more natural and wanton that anything he'd heard her say before) were sure getting his motor running. He was harder than he could remember ever being, she wasn't even naked yet, and he also had yet to even touch her. There was no doubt about it. Bones was DAMN GOOD at this stuff!

Bones made quick work of his t-shirt and then moved over to his stereo system and the rack that held his CD's. She casually flipped through the selection, trying to find something sexy, yet with a fast enough beat to work to her advantage. She found one that brought a smile to her lips. "Legs" by ZZ Top. Perfect, and the other songs on the disc would be equally enjoyable for what they were doing. She put the disc in and hit play. Almost at once the famous song began to come out of the speakers that Booth had strategically placed in the living room. Once the music began to work it's own kind of magic, she let herself sway to it in a sensual manner that had a sexy, burlesque feel to it that combined the modern stripper routine with the old fashioned burlesque show. Booth's wide eyes as he watched her move towards him was a pretty good indicator of how much he was enjoying it. His twitching hand which seemed to want to wander to his hard on was also a dead giveaway.

"Touching meant touching me, Booth, not yourself," she warned with a wicked smile.

"But you're way over there, Bones," he argued logically. No physical stimuli was difficult to deal with when a sight such as Bones presented was in the same room.

"Then I guess I need to work my way over to you," she purred sexily and began a tantalizing dance over to where he was still ensconced on the couch. She'd placed his injured leg down off the coffee table, though with a pillow under it for a little protection. When she'd gotten to him, she straddled his legs and began to twirl her hips and upper body gently to the music, giving him a real show as she worked her hands up and down her body. "Are you ready for your lap dance?" she teased unmercifully.

"I've been ready for years," he told her, his eyes glued to her hands which were gently massaging her breasts which were still in the red and gold bustier.

Bones smiled and reached back, undoing the simplified hook clasps on the bustier, letting it slowly fall from her breasts, revealing them to him for the first time. She took them into her hands and fondled them in front of him, using her thumb and forefinger to pinch and pull on her fully erect nipples. The pleasure/pain feel of it shot bolts of arousal straight to her clit and she moaned, thinking of how wonderful his hands would feel on her instead of just her own.

As aroused as he was, Booth still couldn't resist asking. "You don't have the cannon hidden somewhere in what's left of that costume, do you?" he deadpanned. He still did not know how the HELL she'd hidden that monstrosity of a hand gun in her prior Wonder Woman costume. Something told him that he didn't want to really know.

Bones smiled a sultry smile as she lowered herself down on him, letting herself feel his hard length rub along her panty covered slit. She moaned in pleasure. "No," she husked out breathily. "The only cannon here is the one I'm sitting on," she told him as she twirled her hips, adding some weight to grind on him some. She leaned forward a bit, brushing his face with her breasts, her nipples grazing the stubble on his chin, causing a shudder to course through her at the exquisite sensations it produced. "You're breaking the rules, Booth," she warned in a purr.

"Huh?" he asked, dazed by the whole gamut of sensations she was producing. Her perfect breasts were dangling in front of his face, and the pillowy feel of them as she brushed them against his cheeks was almost enough to unhinge him.

"Mandatory touching, remember?" she reminded him with a smile.

A wide smile crept onto his face as he felt her grab his wrists and placed his hands on the sides of her thighs. He was in Heaven. He just knew it. There was no way that it could be anything else as he got to know the silky smooth feel of her skin. He decided to see how real this was by moving his hands up along her thighs and behind, cupping the cheeks of her perfect ass.

Bones moaned. "That's the idea," she told him, leaning forward as she ground herself down on him harder. She moved her hands to run her fingers through his hair, moving her head down to kiss him as he felt her up and kneaded her derriere. She put some real feeling into this kiss as she wanted to enjoy it and not cheat herself as she'd done on that Christmas two years previously when she'd ended it much sooner than she'd wanted to and then promptly lied to Caroline by saying it was like kissing Russ. Now she could enjoy it, and if Booth's active participation in the kiss, along with the little jump the 'cannon' had, was any indication, he was enjoying it as much as she was. Definitely not like kissing Russ. Not that she would ever kiss Russ on the lips anyway, but she felt bound to make the distinction, if only to herself.

Booth was not sure if he was in reality anymore. Here he was on his living room couch, naked, and Bones was wearing nothing but the skimpiest pair of panties he'd ever seen in his life as she ground down on him. Add to that she had her boobs in his face, his hands on her ass (and who was he to complain about that???), and she'd just given him a kiss that had to be the best that anyone could even hope for in the most awesome of dreams. All of a sudden, though, he felt her lifting off of him, his hands sliding off all that incredible flesh.

"What???" he stammered. If this turned out to be a dream he was going to wake up screaming at the injustice of it all.

"It's time for the _**real**_, lap dance, Booth," she said in that sultry voice he was now loving more than any other.

"Real...???" he started, but halted once he felt what she was doing and then his head flew back and he groaned his wholehearted approval.

Bones reached down and pulled her panties to the side and using the other hand guided him to her entrance, then slid down, taking him in fully. She groaned just as loudly as his full length filled her and stretched her more than she'd ever been before. She almost orgasmed as his cock hit her g-spot. Slowly, and then faster with each stroke, she began to slide up and down his length. Leaning forward she kissed him hard. She wanted to have him in as many ways as possible during this coupling, mouth to mouth, chest to chest, groin to groin. It was something she'd wanted for years in a lustful way, but after all that had happened, and this latest incident, she wanted it in a much more honest way, a loving way.

Booth couldn't gain any purchase because of his leg, so he let Bones do all the work, though he made a promise to himself that he would make it up to her when he was fully healed from such a stupid injury. He couldn't believe the sensations sunning through him as she used her body to perfection to bring them both pleasure. He also made a mental note, in between moans of absolute pleasure, to listen to her more carefully as she discussed sex. He wanted to get as many clues as to her likes and dislikes as possible. He'd make sure she knew he was no prude. Of course he'd be spending more time in confession now that he had the ultimate prize, but Bones was worth a few more Hail Mary's and Our Father's. He felt her begin to get more erratic on her movements and he moved his hands onto her hips to encourage her as both were getting closer to climax.

Bones could feel him getting closer as he began to jerk a bit beneath her, and then felt him lengthen and swell inside of her. "Cum for me, Booth," she said firmly in his ear. "Don't worry about me, this is for you," she told him. She knew he wouldn't last much longer, and while she was close to orgasm, she knew he would cum before she could. The bellow of her name that he let loose at that moment, and the feel of him letting loose inside of her was easily the most wonderful moment of her life, and she knew it was because she was experiencing the miracle he had told her of a couple of years before. He was right. It had all been crappy sex, with or without role playing, because she hadn't been with that one special person. It was amazing that it took an experience like this where she took the effort to give him pleasure and had forgone her own orgasm in the process to make her understand fully what he'd been telling her all along. She couldn't resist one little jab at him, though.

"So much for role playing being crappy sex, huh, Booth?" she said in between drawing in deep breaths. Both of them were seriously wiped out. It hadn't lasted long, but the energy expended and the emotions at work were enough to make them feel like they'd been at it for hours.

Booth laughed as he worked to catch his breath. "Now those were just freaks, Bones," he told her as he kissed her temple, holding her close. "This? This was totally AWESOME mind blowing sex!"

"We still have a lot to talk about and deal with," Bones said as she relaxed on top of him, curling a bit to be more in his lap as he slipped out from inside of her.

"We will, Bones," he replied, a smile on his face. She was on the right track now, and he knew that with time the miscues made by both of them could be worked out.

"So is this a better way to spend this Halloween than you were expecting?" she asked in an amused voice.

"Definitely, Bones," he told her. "Now I have a question."

"Oh?" she asked.

"Are you planning on saving this new Wonder Woman outfit just for me?" he teased.

She knew full well that he was making some teasing remarks about her past admissions to enjoying role playing, and her past propensity to take care of her 'biological imperatives' with no real emotional ties involved, but decided to answer seriously and give him his real Halloween Treat. "The only man I intend on wearing something like this, or any sexy lingerie, for anytime in the future is you, Booth," she told him. "**Only** you."

"That's my girl," he said happily.

She smirked. "And that makes you **MINE** Booth," she told him fiercely as she leaned down for another kiss.

"Uh, Bones?" he asked.

"Yes, Booth," she responded a bit lethargically.

"Can we get back to some more of that mandatory touching rule? I think I didn't really hold up my end too well on this go around, so I think a bit of practice is called for," he told her with a grin and waggle of his brows as she looked up at him.

She smiled. "You have all night to get it right, Booth," she assured him. She smiled wider as she felt his hands start to take a slow inventory along her back. She was definitely going to enjoy this relationship if this was the kind of activity that Booth was desiring. "And remember, Booth. I get to touch, too," she told him as she began to kiss him along his jawline. The quick jolt of his slowly re-emerging erection told her that she was in for a real treat soon. This was definitely a Happy Halloween.

_A/N: There could be lots of different continuations for this one, but I decided to leave it where it is and make it a one shot as a Halloween gift for all the great FF fans out there who have read my stories and given me such fabulous reviews and encouragement. I know it's early, but Happy Halloween everyone. Gregg._


End file.
